Madness
by loveangelandhero
Summary: 300 years of solitude, leaving the consequences and not very pleasant. Whether it's Jack tries every possible way to hide, well, once it had praksnout. Rated T for self-harm and other warnings, and later in other chapters. No romance, just brotherly love and friendship.
1. Proluge

_I'm__still__alive__! __for the time being___

_The accents__are not__(__I can not, __I__take__it__totally__messed up__, believe __it is__better for you__)._

_Again,__be warned:__do not own anything__!  
__I write__using__Google__translator__, __so__mistakes__are in place (__in the field __of__mild__criticism__please__, __because__I'm learning__English__for five years__at school)___

_Here__'s the story:_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSTORYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack's P.O.V.

Again.

Why?

Why me?

Why?!

I look at the moon with tears in my eyes. Never fails to respond, so why should I replied right now?

Reply, as always.

I am alone. Invisible one who sees me either ignores me or hate me.

Every year one and the same. Every year I bring snow and gratitude as get-

pass through me.

As if I did not exist.

Exist?

Because if not, I can feel the loving touch, a pleasant warm ... or pain.

Pain. Pain, it keeps me sane. Because when I feel pain there even though it is almost impossible, I still have hope.

Where is it?

Where is my best friend?

My **only** friend.

Looking desperately around. Then she catch a glimpse of beautifully suffer in the snow. I just grab one. When looking for a razor slightly I smile.

Rolled up the sleeves of my blue sweatshirt.

Bring it on already very worn wrist.

And I'll move.

The blades are hardly passes through the skin. Neníd wonder is about fifty years old and is dulled.

So repeat the whole process again, this time with more pressure on developing a razor in his hand trembling. For a moment, about a second, nothing happens, but then-

Blood flows from the wound. I watch, fascinated her. I'll let drops of blood fall to the ground, in the snow, where do red socket.

Blood flow slows down and so do the next cut.

And more. And more. And more ...

Finally, do not miss the other hand.

After about a half hour stop cutting.

I feel sleepy.

_Maybe__I overdid it__. __It's getting__worse.___

_You did__even__worse things__, Jack. _

_I did not mention__that__I talk to__myself__in my head__. __I think__it's called__schizophrenia__._

_I do not want__to talk to you__?_

_Come on.__I'm the one__with whom__you can__talk__. __Other__perceive__you__, __or__you__do not want to__have anything__._

_Please__, go away._

_Ha__Ha.__But I__can not__go anywhere__. __I am__the only one who__stayed__with you__, __in addition to__razor blades__. __And it's__fun__with you__. __You're__my toy__. __Everyone__just__toying__with you__, like __ghosts__spring and summer.__Remember__how__-_

"SHUT UP!" I shouted loudly and pressed his hands to his ears to quell the voice of my evil, rotten, malicious self.

_You do not want__to talk about it__? __It was not a__pleasant__night__, well __at least__for you__not.__I think__they__are__quite__fun.___

  
"Shut up, you bitch!" I yelled, I felt the blood seeping through the sleeves, but I paid no attention to her.

_Let's__recall__. __First__you__washed__what__for them__was not a problem__. __And then__-__  
_

"NO! Do not want to hear it I do not care!" I cried, and in an attempt to silence my other self, I started banging his head against the nearest tree trunk.

About five times I hit his head hard on the trunk before there was a loud bang and my vision became black.

The main thing was that voice faded.

It woke me wet beneath me, and the smell of smoke. Then came the pain on my wrist, but it was a slight against burning on my skin. A. .. and my head!

I sat down, I realized that beneath me is a puddle of dried blood and water from rotátého snow. Looking at me sharply, and the sun did shine on my skin painful burns.

I must have slept through the end of winter, anyway, this was the beginning of the spring is very hot.

I sighed. This is not the first time it happened to me and how I discovered the last.

Now it might be different. After all, I am now the keeper. I have friends ... this is my dark side but can not find out. For their sake and mine.

But old habits are just nevytratí and sometimes must come to the surface ...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/NxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Me: Review please!

2 me: Stop crying! Or-!

Me: Okay! Sorry!

2 me: Look to be updated soon.

Me: Yes, please.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to give her the experience of self-harm and my internal conversations.

No I'm not crazy! Although many people claim. With self-harm, I ended a long time ago and my inner talks are under control and it's just a diversification of life.

But this nobody cares, so in the next chapter.


	2. Break

Thank you for your review.

You're awesome.

I do not own anything.

I write using Google translate, so bugs are in place (one of the reasons why they will not accents). Otherwise, in this is FanFiction Jack fourteen years old, but in the film he was about seventeen?

Warning: violence, ugly words, huh and blood.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSTORYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Normal P.O.V. (North Pole)

"Jack," said North, who headed the guards. It's the second day after the defeat Pitch and the proper party. "We would like to thank you again for the fact that you helped us."

_Unlike you__. _He thought Jack's evil self, from the first sight with Pitch echoed in Jack's head more often.

Jack ignored the voice in his head and smiled nervously at his new friends. " Oh no , it was nothing. " rubbing his hands neck.

" No, no, no ... Boy, that was without you we nevzládli , Sweet Tooth. Otherwise, if you had a taste of our visit , here you have the door open." Tooth chirped merrily , but the undertone of guilt in the last part was audible.

Other guards nodded in the affirmative grunts . Sandy has created several characters from the sand over his head , but no one noticed , so just rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

" Well , I 've got to go . See you later guys. " Jack said and tightened his grip on staff, ready to fly .

"Wait a boy," cried Bunny and jumped forward on all fours. Jack stopped a meter above the ground and looked back at the Easter Bunny , nervously glancing at the others. It was clear that he was forced to say something nice ... to loving .

" No ... I mean hell -do ... I think ... I ... North and Tooth , Sandy ... my- " kotkal Aster staring at the ground. " Damn ! Anyway, if you need any help , just ask. "

_I already__tried__once.__You hit__me__! _second bad I was not here long.

_He's right.__He threatened__me__. __Vzládnu__it myself._ This time it was the normal Jack.

"Sure." responded instead with a fake smile and flew back to Burgess.

Jack's lake: Burgess

It was early evening and Jack was really tired. He had not slept for several days, yesterday certainly get some sleep, but it can not say sleep. He just wanted to settle down somewhere and sleep pohldně

"Oh, look who's back?" said a mocking voice behind him. Jack in panic pointed his staff at the enemy, but trvdým blow was thrown on his back and the staff fell from his hand.

Jack had his eyes closed in pain and there on the ground gasping for breath plunged. He heard the intruder kicked his staff a few meters away, without it defenseless. He knew that there must be, but as he tried to get up, he felt a weight on his chest, he again pushed to the ground.

"Bad move, kid."

The voice. That's ... no ... no, no, no, this can not be!

Jack opened his blue eyes. He saw his nightmare. In the background was one spring and one summer spirit, and above it, with your feet on Jack's chest, it was Summer.

Jack's eyes widened, reflecting his inner panic. He began to squirm, wiggle and do everything to get out from under Summer. He just squeezed Jack's chin firmly and pressed his foot defenseless boy to the ground and stopped his pathetic attempts to escape.

Jack let out a weak, quiet whine. His breath came in short, quick sighs, his eyes comically wide and clean reflect children's fear. Summer forced him to meet his gaze. Terrified, blue eyes stared into hazel Whose full of mischief.

"So you are now the guardians?" laughed the redhead and the other two ghosts in the background added.

"Let me go!" Jack shouted, surprised myself how it sounded menacing. Summer is at it again, looking back, smile replaced the frown anger and maliciousness. The hand that held the boy's chin disappeared. Jack felt a flicker of hope, but then a sharp, stinging formed on his face as he slapped the hand.

Then she returned to her seat, the boy's chin. The white-haired boy had to look again for Summer.

"Do you have the courage." muttered, "But I'll made her pale body bash."

In Jack's eyes with tears , partly from the pain , in part out of fear. Summer smiled again , he pulled out a small knife and made a cut on his pale face , extending from the ear to the corner of the mouth.

The cut was slow and painful. Jack whined and tried to get the cause of the pain , but the grip on his chin would not let him . Blood oozed from the wound.

Summer admired his handiwork with a sadistic grin. Then suddenly slammed his fist winter spirit in the face. Bursting potrvdilo broken nose , and the first tears burst from their eyes closed tightly .

" Please. Allow me to go. Please stop , please." pleaded . He knew them only to make you happy, but it could not hold. He cried and begged for mercy.

His expectation was laughter . Then there were other cuts and slaps. But the face is a small area for fun, because for a while was also removed his blue sweatshirt . Jack discovered a new strength to fight , but another fist bevzládne sent him to the ground, but unfortunately not in the blackness .

With each cut, there were more tears and cries louder. Jack it seemed like an eternity before it stopped. Summer straddled the almost lifeless body, gently settling at Jack's belly, put his hands on his bare chest, he leaned forward and whispered seductively into Jack's ear.

"I've enjoyed your fun, now it's up to them."

"Please, no!" squeaked in sheer panic, Jack. Another attempt to escape succeeded, but was quickly ended when another hand caught his wrist.

One hand, Jack was not sure if it was a ghost spring or next summer spirit, dug her nails into his arm, drawing blood almost immediately. Another hand him fried rozptílit gentle stroking over his naked upper body, which sent Jack into uncontrollable hysteria.

Summer walking away with laughter as he listened to the desperate cries.

"Good night Frost, Guardian of fun."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/NxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

2 me: Wow! What the hell are you thinking?

Me: Do you like it?

2 me: No comment.

Me: But-

2 me: Shut up and watch update soon!

Me: Sure lady.

For review, I will like so hello and next time, hopefully soon.


	3. confession

I was so glad for the review!

Totally love them and you're so great!

I do not own anything.  
I write using Google translate and errors are in place so sorry if there are any inconvenience.  
I can not write accents, so they will not. Sorry guys.

Note: self-mutilation, blood, and mention of rape (a long time I wondered if he raped or just beat).

Enjoy the story.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSTORYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Normal****P.O.V.****  
**

_Again__. __You've been__._

_O-__I'm sorry. __I__did not want to__._

_Lies!__They were right__. __You're__worthless__._

_N__-No._

_Worthless__. __Just a__toy for__amusement.___

_You're lying__!_

Jack clutched his head in his hands. I just was in Antarctica, the ice cave and back against the wall. It was two weeks after the incident with other spirits. Physical wounds already mostly healed, but the wound on the psyche remained. They are too deep.

Jack again reached for the razor. I hated my body. It felt dirty, dirty.

Most of the cuts found on the hands, here and there on his stomach, but when something like this happens-

Take this inner thighs.

Jack pulled his crippled legs to his chest and let out a sob constricted. Again he spoke to Jack number two. I knew long ago that the only way for him to drive them to get hurt.

He picked up the razor and made an incision in his thigh. Immediately felt how bad emotions depart along with the blood. Performed the next cut. This principle is repeated over and over for about ten minutes before-

"Jack!"

_Damn__.  
_

Jack over his pants to cover his bloody cuts.

"Jack!" voice came closer and winter spirit to recognize the owner, Bunny.

"Jack?" called Bunny as he entered the cave and saw the pale boy against the wall.

"B-Bun-ny?" Jack stammered weakly with narrowed eyes. Then his eyes widened in understanding. "Bunny!"

Aster gave him a weak smile and walked over to him. Only now he noticed the smell of blood and lacrimal stop on the boy's face. Jack winced before him loomed so huge creature that could put him in calmly kill.

Aster's observed. The ears glued to the skull and dropped to the level of the white-haired boy. "Jack, are you okay?"

_Oh my God__! __He__knows it!__  
_

"Nothing! Nothing happens." answered too quickly. Jack Frost shivered. He shivered with fear.

In Bunny's eyes appeared guilt and sadness. He held out his hand. Jack jerked him again. Bunny in the movement suspended, but after a while went and put his paw on the skinny arm. The white-haired winter spirit was under tight hairy paw and stared at the pooka wide blue eyes full of fear.

Aster it again carefully. He scared the baby blue eyes were full of fear and wet with tears, as well as his face. You should also odstím dark blue, fortunately fading. Bruise a few scabs and scars covered the face.

Bunny looked him in the eye. "Do not lie to me." he said calmly and slowly.

_Do not lie.___

_Lie.___

_Liar__!_

  
Jack's breath quickened and became ragged. He removed his paw from his shoulder. "I'm not lying!" screamed.

Bunny felt the pain, but not physical **(****you know what I ****think)**.

"I smell blood." konstantoval "Are you okay?"

Jack froze, his mouth wide open. His eyes filled with tears, but not overflow. Aster bowed his head and then get it noticed.

Blood on the thighs began to seep through his pants. Bunny panic and anger on whoever did this. One rychlím assault caught the boy before him by the shoulders, causing the terrified boy yelp.

"What is it!?" shouted Aster defenseless child in the face. "Who was that!?"

"I w-was." squeaked.

Easter bunny's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" shook him.

Suddenly Jack's expression changed completely. The painful and fearful grimaces became crazy. Eyes get mad sparkle and her lips broke into a grin.

"I've done it." straightened "I've cut myself!"

"What?" exclaimed his companion confused "Why?!, Jack?"

Jack laughed. "Because it helps. Helps with the pain."

"How long?" his voice sounded guilt and sadness.

"As long as you did not care."

Bunny speechless. It was their fault. That they helped to make the boy broke. And especially on the most. Easter bunny guardian of hope.

"And then ... what other seasonal spirits." Jack let out a manic laugh that Bunny ran shivers down my spine. Jack tried to continue the story, but hardly breathe because of manic laughter.

"They ... they hurt me." he managed to say.

Jack laughs gained volume when tilted his head. Aster was scared. First, the boy worked like a complete maniac and fear of what his ideas about other seasonal spirits implemented.

His thoughts were brought strange sound from Jack. Most of it sounded like a sob retained by, stupidly hidden in a bath of laughter.

Bunny could not stand it. He had to stop it somehow, but how?

___Hit__him__? __No._ It rejected Bunny

___Comfort__? __It's not__my thing__._ Thought pooka.

_But__you're__the__only one who__can help him__._

Bunny Laughing Jack pulled into a tight hug. Jack laughed for a while, but laughter gradually changed into tears. As it happened, Aster utáhnul his grip and began to gently sway with the boy in his arms. It was instinct.

Jack's cries became louder and rozhléhal throughout the cave. Bunny began gently rubbing circles on the back of that poor child. That's right, Jack jy actually a child. It is a child who never grows up. Forever he will be fourteen.

"Shh ... it's okay. Shhh ... I'm here. Gotcha. I will not let anyone hurt you again. Shh." Bunny murmured, stroking the white hair.

Jack sobs finally began to subside. After a while, just sniffling and relaxed in an embrace. Bunny smiled when he felt the boy rested his head on his soft, warm chest.

"Jackie, what happened?" He asked, his giant ears perked up to hear the answer that came. Jack just buried his head in his bright hair. Pooka sighed. "Please, Jackie. I want to help you."

Blue eyes open and fired immediately looked into the green. Bunny surprise Ghost sudden reaction. Suddenly, the boy did not rely on him, but sat straight in front of him. Though his eyes were still wet with tears, he was angry at them now.

"Help!?" exclaimed angrily, "I once asked you for help. Upon the same situation! I wanted to help you, but you're yelling at me, threatened me and hit me the fucking moronic Boomerang! Due to the fact that I could not keep my emotions in check and unwanted unleashed a blizzard! "

The Easter bunny fell guilt and self rage turned against him. As if guilt weighed, crouched down and pushed even more ears against his head. He needed to apologize and to reassure the boy before him. "J-Jack, I'm s-sor-rry. I did not know-" ¨

"SHUT UP! You son of bitch!" he cried as a few tears fell from his face.

**SLAP****!  
**

Bouth eyes widened. Jack in surprise and fear. Bunny surprise and pain slightly.

Jack still had his hand in the air froze. Breathing was deep, but became rapid and irregular. Bunny with his head to the side, due to the strike, now look at him. His ears perked up, again was higher than the poor child. He put his hairy paw on his sore cheek.

Jack gave a rabbit face.

How horrified gasp for breath. He hit a giant rabbit that it can kill te d. It is defenseless without staff who is leaning against the wall behind the pooka.

"B-Bu-nny?" Aster did not answer, just off his hands off of his face and pulled the boy slowly.

"Bunny! I d-did not w-waa-want! I'm sorry! Pl-pleasee! Squealed in a high voice Jack. Ruka, who was still in the air, moved into defensive positions, while the second pomáhla body to crawl further to the wall." D-do not h-h-hur-t me. "Whimpered .

Bunny stopped. He forced himself to look into those frightened, blue eyes. "I will not hurt you. Jackie." he said slowly, quietly and calmly.

The white-haired boy whined only when the hand continued to move. Bunny sighed. Grabbed a quick swipe now in panic screaming young spirit and pressed it to his chest. Jack could only yelp and scream in fear in fur, let them talk, let the rub on the back and be convince that it is safe.

"That's it, Jackie. Steady. Shhh." Aster consoled him. He felt his fur on his chest starts to water, Jack cried again.

"I'm sorry." Bunny had to prick up one's ears to hear the soft words. He squeezed tighter and Jack buried his nose in bílích hair.

"No. You have nothing to apologize for, Frostbite. That I'm sorry." he muttered.

Jack snuggled closer. "Accepted."

"Thank you." He smiled big rabbit "So, you want to tell me what happened?"

For a moment nothing forbid a Bunny was about to give up, but then felt a slight nod against his chest.

"It's been about two hundred ..." he began slowly, Jack.

"From the beginning I had it under control, but then-" The boy broke down again.

"Shh, it's okay. Do not cry Jack." Bunny patted him on the back. Jack took a few deep breaths, try not to wipe your tears, knowing that it will flow more. Yet bravely continued. "I do not know why, but I was pissed a few spring and summer spirits."

"Even Spring?" he asked in surprise Bunny "But she is so kind and it can be with her always reasonably agree."

"No, Spring not."

"Then who?"

"Summer and one spring and another summer spirit. Summer beat me up and cut himself. The two remaining me ... th-they ... the-y go-t-t m-me-e" Tears streamed down her cheeks again and there was a soft sobs.

"They raped me!" Jack gasped and buried his head in Bunny's chest as his body rocked by violent sobs.

Bunny froze. How could it happen? He felt Jack's skinny body tremble against him and heard his heart-rending sobs. Arms around the child utáhnuly embrace a pink nose was again immersed in white hair.

"S-Sor-ry. A-again." whined the young spirit. If Bunny had such a great sense of hearing, heard by those words full of sorrow. Again Aster started rubbing the boy's back comfortingly.

"Not at all. Carry on., Please."

"I was devastated and my emotions accidentally caused a blizzard." continued with a firm voice that surprised them both. "Beyond that you know."

"And the same thing happened now?" he asked with concern Aster. His answer was a nod against his chest and another series of sobs.

"Because I be-beca-m-me a guard."

"We're sorry. So I'm really sorry." Bunny doctor blade. Several other moments he just sat there and rocked the weeping Jack. Finally sobs ceased, probably because Jack could not fatigue and his body was relaxed.

"How did you find me?" question was quiet and sleepy.

"I missed you in two weeks. Nobody heard of you. Were afraid we were about you. Burgess was not and appeared on the Arctic blizzard. Far as you know it."

"Oh." Jack snuggled closer to the warmth. Bunny smiled slightly before realized again the winter around them. "Frostbite?"

"Huh?" the boy mumbled half asleep as he hairy paw tapped on the shoulder.

"We have to go to the North Pole. Others already have worried. We have to explain it," said the Pooka and then, when he again saw the blood, he said, "and take care of your wounds."

"I do," Jack toyed fingers unconsciously coat her friend. "I do not want to know about it."

"We have to, we do not vybrannou Jack."

Whether it was fatigue or something else, the boy agreed.

"Okay." Bunny moved one hand under her knees Jack and the other on the back. He picked it up in the wedding style.

"Staff." he murmured softly, almost sleeping Jack. Bunny turned and handed him the staff. The pale fingers wrapped around the timber immediately. Jack Bunny resting on his chest and fell asleep.

Bunny tapped two feet on the ground, a tunnel leading to the North Pole and jumped into the dormant winter spirit in his arms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/NxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: Phew! It was hard work.

2 me: No, it's not much ... Fluffy?

Me: I will not change it!

2 me: Relax! Okay, so let it be. Others it might be like.


	4. North Pole

Aww ... really thank you for your review and FAVS and follows.

I do not own anything.  
I write using Google translate and errors are in place so sorry if there are any inconvenience.  
I can not write accents, so they will not. Sorry guys.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSTORYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Normal P.O.V

Bunny appeared at the North Pole, about nine o'clock in the evening. The tremor ran through his body when he jumped out of the tunnel to warm the icy landscapes and instinctively tightened his grip on Jack sleeping in his arms, as if to keep warm. He did not bother to knock or just ran into Santa's workshop and shout at yetis orders that were not obeyed. Yetis muttering, shouting gibberish in your language. The Easter bunny had a headache from it, in frustration, his grip tightened on the unconscious boy, maybe too much, because the winter spirit whined pain, shaking, trying to relax.

"GET NORTH!"

Hullabaloo stopped and all eyes were on the bristled, gasping giant rabbit. Jack whined as evidence of inconvenience due to loud scream, but didn't wake up.

"Now." Aster growled menacingly. Almost immediately, several yetis ran away, Bunny hoped for North.

**North P.O.V.**

I just had snack crackers when I heard a noise downstairs. I ignored it because it is happening often a little when it has a reason. Then there was a roar louder than the others, followed by silence. Hearing it was just stomping toward my office. I pushed a plate of biscuits and waited until the door is opened. Fit four yetis, and their faces were included. Consecutive glances nervously.

"What now?" I sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly yetis began to babble, one over the other. It was total chaos, from which they could draw only one. It's serious.

"Silence!" I commanded sternly. "One will talk, others will remain silent."

Yeti with dark brown hair of writing it. He explained to me in their language what happened. My eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Bunny is here? And with Jack?" I asked incredulously. Yetis nodded.

I went from my office to the Globe room. Yetis not doing his job and looking toward the center of the room. There was indeed Bunny. His fur was bristly and puffing with a slight growl, he was furious. And in his arms-  
Jack! Winter baby sleeping, one hand clutching a staff, the other clutching a bright coat. And there was blood.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Bunny! Friend, what happened?" North asked as he approached the pair in the middle of the room. His voice was full of concern.

"Pst.." warned pooka, looking at the now peaceful face winter spirit. He did not want to wake him up, but he did not wake screaming from the Easter Bunny. How long the boy slept?

After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "I think that now is not the time. We treat him."

"Sure. Behind me. Yetis prepare the infirmary."

While the North with yetis collecting medicines, bandages and other things Aster went to the hospital bed. He tried to put Jack on it, but boy clutching a rabbit hair tightly. When freed from the heat source, Jack made a sound of disapproval, but humbly napping on the bed, where he was laid. Bunny took one last look at the boy with white hair.

"Can you do it?" turned to the North.

"Of course."

"Okay." Aster turned to leave.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" shouted after him, the Russian man.

"Settle accounts". And then a giant rabbit disappeared into another tunnel in the country.


	5. Not all bad

I'm sorry that the previous chapter was so short.

I do not own anything.  
I write using Google translate and errors are in place so sorry if there are any inconvenience.  
I can not write accents, so they will not. Sorry guys.

Warning: blood, violence, death, OC. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSTORYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bunnymund was not fully aware of where Summer is located. He knew that is often found in South America, and knew the rumor that has its headquarters in the jungle with monkeys. Many spirits who have believers (seasonal spirits haven't almost no), it is allowed. Seasonal spirits but it makes sense. Unlike humans, animals perceive any spirits and are able to communicate with them.

Summer Bunnymund found on one edge of the jungle. Summer sat on a tree branch and shining on the lower shrubs, which did not reach the sun. Bunny ran on all fours for him. Silently, he planned to approach it, surprise him, knock down and shove a couple of slaps. Red-haired figure, however, looked up, and despite the great distance, a giant rabbit felt that he was looking straight into his eyes. Spirit of the summer grinned and climbed to the higher branches of pooka range.

_Yeah__, he saw __me__._ Bunny therefore threw all caution and rushed to the tree on which the Summer.

"Welcome, Aster." She smiled freckled character and leaned back against the trunk. "So he prokec right?" his smile became wider and uázal his white teeth.

"One little asshole, what you're doing?! Beat child-"

"I'm an adult, so do not overdo it, I beat up a kid. This is bullying. This is common among children." Summer said bored, while it studied the nails on his hands.

Now that Bunny noticed. The redhead could not be older than seventeen, but the fact remains that hurt the younger. Pooka hair bristled with anger and bared his teeth.

"You brat! Fucking shit!" Bunny screamed in rage.

"Tsk ... talk like that in front of minors. Guards you have to go our youth by example. Am I right?" The boy finally looked at the rabbit underneath.

Bunny just grunted in reply. He so wanted to give it Harant fist between the eyes. Summer laughed. "That's what I thought."

"Why did he do it?" Bunny asked menacingly, pooka now stood at its full height.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I do not know." admitted Bunnymund "Anyhow, I'll give you a lesson. want you to remember that Jack you was not will not hurt."

"You care because it is now the keeper. Prior to all of you was completely damn about. Did he even hated it? Like Me Now."

This Bunny ignored, perhaps because he knew in his heart that it is true. "Tell me. Why did you hurt him?"

"No." His voice was imperious, but if you carefully poslouchlali, you heard the undertone of fear, but excitement Bunnymud already heard. Bunny heard only edge pride. And he collapsed. His patience was gone and Bunny reached for the boomerang. Summer hazel eyes wide with fear and his tough facade was gone.

"N-No! W-wait-" he cried, but his speech was cut off own cry of pain and surprise caused by a strong blow to the stomach that sent him to the ground.

The impact was hard. Summer moaned, barely aware of the world around on Whence then obřého rabbit running it until it hit. Bunny has become insane. He beat him. The blow fly and then another. The redheaded boy screamed and tried to formulate words, but always cut another punched in the face. Got a chance to Bunnymund when he took a few deep breaths and paused for a second.

"P-pl-please, STOP!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he wanted Bunny could not have held out a fist stop. Again struck the boy beneath him. But only once and gave Summer time to say what he has to say.

"I'm s-sor-sorry!" screamed their lungs out. Tears flowed like a waterfall. "S-so-sorry.'ll Tell everything."

The impact was hard. Summer moaned, barely aware of the world around on Whence then obřého rabbit running it until it hit. Bunny has become insane. He beat him. The blow fly and then another. The redheaded boy screamed and tried to formulate words, but always cut another punched in the face. Got a chance to Bunnymund when he took a few deep breaths and paused for a second.

"P-pl-please, STOP!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he wanted Bunny could not have held out a fist stop. Again struck the boy beneath him. But only once and gave Summer time to say what he has to say.

"I'm s-sor-sorry!" screamed their lungs out. Tears flowed like a waterfall. "S-so-sorry.'ll Tell everything."

Bunny left paw drop along the side and looked to what he had done. The boy was crying hysterically and his whole face was a purple-  
God how he managed his fist to break the skin into the blood.

It was like him. Although I hate to admit it, everyone could do to get sacked rage. He was actually the spirit of summer sorry. There was another loud sob. Bunny as gently stroked the boy's bruised face. No wonder, he recoiled. Then he stroked her hair red.

"I'm sorry. Provoked me. I will not hurt you." tried to calm him down. Lament not ceased. Bunny sighed and took Summer to embrace. The crying stopped surprisingly quickly and after a few minutes the Summer off with a slight smirk on his lips.

"S-so, f-friend?" freckly boy stammered. "Not much you think you are, buddy."

Summer rose. "I promised to tell you everything. So let's do cozier."

Both went into the jungle.

They walked for about half an hour before they came to a large tree. A crown was in a primitive wooden house. Summer climbed up and tumbled down the ladder. The house was also used as a sofa bed and a table with chairs. But what most surprised Bunny was a pair of monkeys who went to welcome his master.

Summer is stroked. "Well, I live here."

"I'm so comfortable." sarcasm in his voice brimmed directly. Summer sat in a chair and called Bunny, to join him. Bunnymud sat down. "You wanted to tell me something."

"I know, Aster.'ll Tell everything." he said as one of the monkeys filed a treat.

"I know my past and I stole from my teeth Tooth.'ve Learned much, and what I want."

"Hold on." Bunny stopped him. "I want to hear why you beat Jack, not your resume."

"I said I'll tell you everything, Aster.'s Not what you want to hear." Summer smiled sweetly. "So ... I died. Makes sense, because I'm a ghost, right? Happened this way."

_Memory:_

_A sixteen year old__boy__Paul__Summer__was walking__down the street__. __The young man__had problems__with gambling.__No__problems?__He won__just__nice__money__and was looking forward__to__this__show__at home__with his father.__Maybe he__was__finally__proud of him__and stopped__him__doing it.__In addition,__the money__would go__to__school__with his older brother__who__graduated__by__, he found __a job,__bought my own__house__and rescued__Paul__from his father.___

_All the way__to__happy faces.__He was__overjoyed__. __His life__will be better.__Much better.__New life__._

_"__Hey you!" __a voice__shouted__at him__. __"You__'re the one who __won__in a card game__, __is not it?__"_

_"__A __what?__" __Paul__said__while__stopped__. __The stranger__had come before him__._

_"What__? __Give__it to me__." __He held out his__hand.___

_"Are you__stupid or__what__?! __I will not!__" __he shouted, and__wanted to__continue their journey__, __but the stranger__had__it__blocked__._

_"__Bad move, kid." __then__extended his hand__with a knife__and stabbed__him in the stomach__. __Paul__cries of pain__and__fell to his knees__. __Tears__began to__flow__from his eyes.___

_"__Argh __... Help!__" __No one__, however, __either__did not hear or__did not respond__. __Then he got__a fist__that sent him__on his back.__He felt__the knife__stabbed__in the chest__, __right next to__the heart.__Jerked__the blade__was__removed and__blood__gushed__everywhere.__Red-haired__boy__cried out__in agony__again__. __Oh my God__, I'm going to die._

_The final blow__hit his__stomach__with a knife__, __strong__and__deep.__Last__scream__escaped__from his lips__. __Almost__oblivious__questing__hands__in his pockets__, __from__which it__drew__money__._

_"__I said __let__me__take."__he said__and left.__He left behind__a bleeding__boy.__Summer__just lay__on his back__, __staring__at the night sky__, letting __blood__flow__from wounds and__humbly__waited__for death.___

_He felt__sleepy__and__he knew that his__end__is coming.__He closed his__eyes__and__muttered__last effort__his last words__._

_"__I'm sorry __brother.__I did not want__it__to end like this__."_

_End memory_

When Summer ended with narration , he had tears in his eyes and his breath stuttered . Bunny it was actually sorry. Even now noticed that the house as spoons and forks, but no knives , except for one small knife pocket money , or who could not really stab, let alone kill .

" When did this happen ?" zeptalse Bunny , sadness clear in his voice and ears flattened head .

" A hundred years ago." sniffed redhead . " But you wanted to hear why. My dad me with my older brother after her mother's death beating . Was our fist in the face. Brothers trying to protect me , so i ended up with several fractures . Since I was really little with rapists and violent death did not help . When I was born again , I did not remember . then after a few years I stole teeth and my memories . I was really upset . I learned that one next summer spirit and a spirit Jarno have designs on winter spirit. I needed rid of the anger . But they wanted more. I refused to take part in it. Then he made the famous blizzard."

"I understand and I'm sorry it with your dad and your death. Jack did not, however, do not have to." said the giant pooka sadly, but the last sentence also contained rage.

"I know." Summer whined.

"No nothing. Why now?"

"Because he was elected as a guardian."

"Wrong?"

"I was jealous. And-I need to vent anger." bowed his head in hand.

Bunny gave him only a moment to look at, but then decided it was the right time to go back to Jack. "I've got to go." stood and turned to leave.

"Wait!" the boy cried. Bunnymund turned. Summer continued, "will you meet again sometime for a chat, Aster?"

"I think so. Yet we have to talk about it hitting younger."

The redhead was visibly embarrassed but happy brightness of his eyes at the mention of the chat, could not hide.

Bunny smiled slightly awkwardly climbed a tree. When he finally found himself back on solid ground, knocked and burrow a tunnel in which they disappeared. He raced on all fours. How long was he there? He'll be all right Jack and awake?

Anyway, they'll have to talk about everything.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/NxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**I hope you** **enjoyed it.**

**Tell** **what** **you think of my** **OC**, **please.**


	6. further trouble

After some time I update =)

Do not worry. I will not do my OC main character, but once again appears here.

I do not own anything.  
I write using Google translate and errors are in place so sorry if there are any inconvenience.  
I can not write accents, so they will not. Sorry guys.

Note: self-harm, blood, and mention of rape.

Enjoy the story.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSTORYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Normal P.O.V. North Pole

Bunny burst into Santa's workshop and ran straight to the infirmary. Just before he threw open the door and jumped into the room , he stopped. U Summer spent at least two hours , but still, North still not be done with treating Jack's wounds. Rus might just need to sew a disturbance such as a sudden intrusion into the room, it might surprise a mistake would hurt Jack. And there was another reason . Fear .  
The fear of how it will react boy . Fear of what he tells them . Fear of being Jack from it will be again worried.  
He had no choice . He had to do it.

He knocked and waited for an invitation inside. He entered with ears glued to the skull . His eyes immediately fell on the bed , on which lay a winter spirit . Jack was still unconscious . He was paler than usual, but I was getting color to the face . White hair was chaos and his beloved blue sweater and brown pants were postponed. Jack was wearing a white tank top and gray shorts . Duvet was kicked on the ground. Pooka looked further around the room , but nobody was there.

Easter bunny came closer to the bed. Ears are slightly lifted in order to catch the faint sound of Jack's shallow, but balanced breathing. It was strange to see a white-haired boy seen without a smile. Aster knelt by the bed and gently stroked the cold cheek. There were heavy footsteps and Aster pulled the lever back, but did not get up.

"Bunnymund?" asked the Russian man who now stood in the doorway. He looked tired and worried.

"How is he?" Bunnymud turned his gaze to the man in the doorway, which launched a heavy sigh.

"He has broken one rib, the other two are bruised. Probably it happened to him when he fell to the garbage can to fight Pitch. Besides the many bruises and a few scrapes. Several cuts on his face and chest, but the worst is on the inner side thighs. Did I contacted the others will be here shortly. "

"How did it go with the vengeance? Who was it?" asked the North. His voice was full of concern, but also anger. North finally entered the room and sat down on a chair as he waited for an answer. Bunny looked away.

"Summer," the big man growled in anger and Bunny so he quickly added, "But he didn't do the worst. I know it's still terrible, especially because he did it the second time. Yet everything ... not so bad. Regrets it. Clearly I understand what you think, but you'd have to hear it and understand you. "

Before he had time to react North, Sandy rushed into the room. Overhead pictures show sand, but too fast for your understanding. Golden man looked at Jack and his eyes were full of sadness. After a few minutes he turned to the guard and slowly this time created a question. _What happened__?_

North looked at the giant rabbit, who just shrugged helplessly. There was a pause before ...

"Oh, my God., What happened? She's fine now, who did it? When did this happen? When it comes to who did it ... I'll kill him. Manny, he's just sleeping?" Tooth flitted nervously around the room in which she had just come. Speed of speaking grew as her panic.

"Tooth Keep it down!" said North, but it was too late.

The boy made a sleepy sound and began to move. All pairs of eyes followed the now waking winter spirit. Jack opened his blue eyes full of sleepy, but as he remembered the events before and noticed guards under construction along its bed, his eyes were full of panic, surprise a little embarrassment, realizing so is wearing. Damn where is the blanket when you need it?

Jack sat up slowly, but dared not look at the others. Carefully brought his hand to his head, because he was dizzy. Bílích fingers tangled in the hair as dizziness subsided. He squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for him to wake up in a cave in Antarctica. When nothing happened, he sighed heavily.

"Jack?" winter spirit squeezed his eyes shut harder, and when he heard big deal of pain in Tooth voice. He did not want to talk to them.

_Are not__you__excited.__You're just__a burden.__See?__Again__they__are bringing__about._

Jack pulled himself to his knees and his hands moved so as to cover the ears. He did not want to hear more. His bad I was ... well ... bad. And even if you do not realize now, boy, was very similar Pitch. Jack felt four pairs of eyes staring intently at him. He did not like that position, where it all without batting looked, to everything not in my normal clothes and was fully aware that the guardians are now able to see the scars on his arms and legs.

_Are__you__frustrated__, they despise __you.__As__everyone else._

Jack squeezed his eyes shut tight, tightened his grip on his ears and pulled his knees close to his chest. He whined. The guards exchanged glances. There was a kind of conversation between them and eventually they turned to Bunny, who was closest to the bed and he actually brought Jack here. It should be most of them familiarize with the situation.

"Um ... mate? " Aster said shyly , his ears again stuck on his head. Jack's only response was a tremor that went through his body. Bunnymund sighed and tried again . "Jack, buddy? Listen to us . Or at least give it clear that we perceive . Excuse me? "

There was a full minute voltage what will happen. Winter spirit eventually moved his hands from his ears , around his legs so that he could draw even closer and slowly opened his eyes. Blue eyes there was nothing but pain , fear and tears that threatened to spill over .

"Sweet Tooth ? Could you tell us what happened? " she asked cautiously Tooth , which slowly descended to the ground next to Sandy, who offered an encouraging nod. Jack them carefully. Everyone wore an expression of worries. North sat in a chair with his hands clasped . Small sand man stood straight as a ruler , respectively, hovered a few inches above the ground. Tooth , who was now standing on the ground nervously Křupala knuckles and tried to dadržet own tears . Bunny was closest to him . He knelt beside the bed , laid ears on his head and slowly brought his paw on the bed.

_It is a game__. __First,__they will__be__nice and__pretend__compassion__. __But__then it__turns__, they will __ignore__you again__, maybe even __hate__._

He did not know why, but Jack believed him. Again glanced around the room. The windows were closed, but the door was open and the cold air told him that somewhere there is an open window. Maybe if he was fast, he could escape. After all, it would not be the first time. Suddenly he realized something. Where was his staff? Without him it would not make sense to escape. Fortunately he saw him stand in the corner by the door. Okay, flight operations can begin. Jack knew that it must be fast and therefore started when the guardians least expect it.

Unfortunately for Jack too slowly. He was almost out of bed and staff was around when Bunny grabbed him by the ankle and trhunl him back. Maybe too hard, because Jack let out a sigh of Sorrows. Bunny felt guilty and released his grip but did not let go. He was determined to let him go. Jack pushed by hand into a sitting position, to better face it who prevents him go. Others rushed to present them with a surprised look. Jack dug in an attempt to remove the grip on his ankle. This does not help and Aster reached another paw after one of the boy's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Jack's desire to commit to growing a white-haired boy shouted as paw landed on his shoulder. In a last desperate attempt to be pushed by hand closer to the hares and kicked him hard on the free foot. Kick hit the face of the spirit of Easter and fist clutching his ankle was moved to a bruised face. Jack finally had the opportunity to escape, but was frozen in place as well as others.

Sandy had brought his hands to his mouth and fell to the ground. Tooth gasped in surprise and repeated the gesture sand man. North is barely pick up from the chair, but immediately left the state with his mouth wide open. Bunny touched his sore cheek. Slightly winced not touch, because it was the second time in a day, what Jack struck him on that one and the same face. Kick was much stronger than pie. He looked at the boy in front of him, hoping that with a nice view.

He was not sure if it was such a nice view as imagined, because the boy looks at all nenasvěčoval. The child had wide eyes pure fear, not daring to move a single. Finally rozkoktal "B-Bunny I d-do-don't wan-wanted. Umm ... s-so-r-rry."

Bunnymund sat on the bed beside him, gently stroking the white hair. He gave him a gentle smile. "I know. It's okay."

Jack relax and sat down in a comfortable position. "N-no ... I mean ... I ... you know-it wasn't me!" he cried, and sent the Rangers into utter confusion.

"What do you mean that it was not you, Jack?" he asked cautiously North.

"It ... it was ..." he began slowly, with Jack looking down "was my alter ego." he said quickly.

Sandy first to recover. He began to build over the heads of various sand patterns, but winter spirit is seen. Therefore, the question expressed Tooth. "What do you mean, Sweet Tooth?"

Jack sighed, "It started about a hundred and seventy years ago. I first met nightmare, but I did not know what it is and I went to her. Struck me and I fell unconscious. Ever since I started in my head hear a voice ... my voice, but it was not me. was me, but bad execution. challenged me to bad things."

Jack's lower lip began to tremble when finished. Bunny noticed it as well as tears in her eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around the small trembling body. Ignoring the surprised looks of others, when he did a winter spirit he slowly climbed into his lap. Bunny stroked the boy's back and relaxing way he felt Jack grabbed his hair on his chest as he began to sob. "Shhh shhh ... Jackie shhh ... it's good but nothing happens."

Jack just buried his face into the hair and the sound of his cries became louder. Sound guards tore the heart. Others also began to speak tenderly nonsense that might help, but it did not work. Before them was a child who could not help ... or at least did not know how.

" D-do you... th-think it has something t-to d-d-do w-with ... P-Pitch?" Jack asked softly between sobs. Other guards surprised at the question, but when he thought about it There was a long awkward silence before he broke the North.

"Honestly? We do not know."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/NxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hope you liked it. Sorry if there were problems.

I hope that I will update soon.


	7. Really Big Problem

After long time continuation.

I repeat: I have nothing.  
Accents are not (sorry).  
I write using Google translate, so there are errors, unclear phrases and so on. In this case, that I am truly sorry.

Warning: Death, OC, blood ...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSTORYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Normal P.O.V.

It was five days of Jack's involuntary arrival at the North Pole. Injuries are completely healed, except for a broken rib, but Jack still had a ban to leave. So the white-haired ghost was in the care of North and Bunny. Tooth unfortunately had a lot of work, because the mini Vili were still frightened of Pitch's attack. And even after the defeat there were more nightmares than pleasant, which also demonstrated that with pitch is not the end.

Jack sat quietly on the bed in the infirmary with Baby Tooth curled up in the hood. The boy took a deep breath and let it out. He tried to stay calm, because he and guardians came to the conclusion that his alter ego is more evident in his emotional weakness. But he didn't it so much anymore.

_What if __we __disappeared__?_Came theagainalter ego.

_No._

_Come on!__It will be __fun __and you're __like to __be entertained__, right? __True,__Jack?_

_But not __like you._

_You __son of a bitch__! __What do __you mean__?! __Now __that __you're __here __just __to sit __and think __that __I'll leave you __alone?__! __Well, __you're wrong__._

_Go away._

_Fine__. __But I__'ll be back. __And __do not think I__'m going to __listen __as some __bitch__._

In Jack's head was silence. Jack laughed softly. It's gone. Winter spirit felt an incredible relief, but then him flooded fear. He returns. He do something terrible. Jack knew that now his alter ego able to control him. The proof is slapping Bunnymund's face and that one night he tried to run away in sleep.

"Hello Frostbite." Bunny went to the infirmary with refreshments, which put on the table beside the bed. Jack greeted him too and watched Bunny pull up a chair and sit on it. A few moments thus was an awkward silence.

"So, how's it going, mate?" pooka broke the silence. Jack shrugged. Still not used to the feeling when somebody cares. It was a strange but pleasant feeling. Suddenly to the room went North, Tooth and Sandy. It was rare when they was together so many times in such a short time. Sandy waved in greeting. Tooth hugged him gently, watch for a broken rib. Then they all stood around the bed.

"We need to talk about something, Sweet Tooth." Tooth said almost sad tone. Jack nodded. "Okay. About what?"

"About Summer." said Bunny.

"I do not want to talk about it."

"We know, but-" trying tooth.

"You have to." Interrupted to the north.

"But-"

"No buts Jack!" North said sternly, The boy fell silent instantly. Then the Russian phrase softened and spoke in a calm, loving voice. "Because we have a hunch that he might know something about the Pitch."

Jack furrowed his brow in puzzlement. "Like what?"

Sandy created several sandy pictures, but boy it apparently did not understand, so he looked at the others waiting for an explanation.-

"We learned that Summer met a few times with Pitch. And if it has something to do ... Pitch with your alter ego, it is possible that something about this little known." explained Tooth eyeing the country.

Jack thought for a moment and then nodded reluctantly total. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything you know about him." North said.

"Besides, than he already beat me twice and cut himself? Almost nothing." Jack did not even try to hide the anger in his voice.

"And what's almost?" asked Bunny.

Jack drew his lips and joined eyebrows in focus. "It's just that the spirit is not very popular, is about as popular as me. And that associates with the bad. Otherwise, nothing-Jo's more! Apparently he never was attacked any nightmare."

"Hm," said North after a moment of silence. "So he has something in common with the Pitch."

"Okay, then. Frostbite stay here, Phill will watch you and we'll go chat with Summer." said Bunny and the others is left without Jack gave space to talk back.

Summer's place Normal P.O.V.

"Where is he?" Tooth sounded really dangerous and it was certain that the Summer to see that his punches. Bunny felt a little dejected, He was quite upset, but if you wanted to talk to Summer, he knew he would have to stay calm. So he jumped in front of the other and stopped them. "Hehhe ... I think I should go pvní., After all, we just want to talk."

Bunny started toward the tree, which had Summer House. Sandy, Tooth and North were right behind him. Bunny shouted. "Summer!"

Silence. So he tried again. "Summer, it's me, Aster. I'm here for chat."

Still no response. Bunnnymund turned to the others. "Tooth,flight to test there, please."

"Sure." She nodded and took off. Flew up into the house. The silence was deafening. birds singing and even a beetle not hear. And they were in the jungle.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tooth!" North and Bunny shouted at once and tried to climb a tree. Sandy there immediately pour on a cloud dreamsand.

When they arrived up, he offered them a horrifying sight. Everyone stood in shock with wide eyes. They waited a lot, but this never.

On the floor lay the body. Summer had wide eyes glazed pure horror on the faces still traces of tears. He was lying in a pool of his own blood that flowed from three wounds from his body. One was in the Chest, next to the heart and the other two on the abdomen, one very deep and fatal. A closer look guardians can see the seeds of black sand in the wounds.

"Pitch." growled Bunny. Had bristly hair and green eyes still fixed on the red-haired teen on the floor.

"How do you know it was a Pitch?" he asked quietly North.

"If I ignore the black sand," Aster povzvedl paw to show the body "died like that. Three knife wounds. One to chest and two to the abdomen. That was his greatest fear, and who else knew about it?"

"W-we c-can't ju-u-just leave." Tooth sobbing and shuddering breath.

"He's right. I going under the tree to dig a grave." murmured Bunny and jumped. North took the body in his arms and followed him. Sandy Tooth pat on the back in an attempt to calm her.

Guardians dug grave, put there Summer's body, dug a hole and held a minute's silence. North broke the silence. "We gotta go back for Jack."

The others nodded and went back to the pole.

North Pole Normal P.O.V.

On the pole was total chaos. Yetis were running here and there with different cries. No one stood on the site. Sprites runnig Yetis the feet and bells jingling on their caps for the entire workshop. One elf stopped in front guardians screamed and ran away. Bunny muttered something about the strange reaction. Suddenly there came a Baby Tooth and Tooth fly in to arms. It issued a squeaking sound, probably crying.

"That's it!" North screamed and they all stopped on the spot, not moving. Russian man is all measured eyes and then spoke. "What happened?"

Phill forward and something quick to explain in their language. North's blue eyes widened in fear.

"What do you mean,Jack is gone?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/NxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I do not know if anyone else is out here, but if so, please let us know.

Thank you and sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
